Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a power device. For example, at least some example embodiments relate to a power device including a vertical double diffused metal oxide semiconductor (VDMOS) transistor.
A power device may include a VDMOS transistor, which is easily manufactured and has excellent electrical characteristics. When designing the power device including the VDMOS transistor, to improve driving currents and reduce (or, alternatively, minimize) driving power consumption, it may be desirable to maintain a high breakdown voltage and reduce (or alternatively, minimize) a specific on resistance and a parasitic capacitance, to n.
However, a breakdown voltage characteristic, a specific on resistance characteristic, and a parasitic capacitance characteristic have trade-off relationships. Therefore, to improve the driving currents and reduce (or, alternatively, minimize) the driving power consumption it may be desirable to improve (or, alternatively, optimize) the breakdown voltage characteristic, the specific on resistance characteristic, and the parasitic capacitance characteristic, requested for the power device.